In a stator blade ring of an axial flow compressor, multiple (for example, several tens to several hundreds) stator blades are arranged at substantially equal intervals in the circumferential direction.
As shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example, many of the conventional stator blade rings are assembled in such a manner that both ends of the stator blades are fitted into holes in inner and outer shrouds constituting chamber walls to be temporarily mounted, and electron-beam welding is performed in the circumferential direction from the side surfaces of the shrouds to join the stator blades and the inner and outer shrouds.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Patent Application, Publication No. Sho 58-57276
Patent Document 2: Japanese Examined Patent Application, Publication No. Sho 59-2761